Ces nuits de pleines lunes
by Plume Yune
Summary: Réponse à un défi de Ombre et Folie.Pattenrond est perdu dans la Forêt Interdite c'est alors qu'un certain loup-garou vient l'aide. One-shot slash Pattenrond Remus Lupin


Auteur : Plume Yune

Disclamer : Comme toujours les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner Bros

Genre : romance yaoi

Source: Harry Potter I, II, III, IV, V

**Ces nuits de pleines lunes**

Quelques mots sur du papier. Si vite écrits, si vite oubliés. Pourtant « les paroles s'envolent, les écrits restent ». Pourquoi alors je me souviens si bien de ses paroles ? Pourquoi écrire me semble un moyen de le faire perdurer à mes côtés. Il me manque terriblement. Ce n'avait été qu'une nuit, une simple nuit de pleine lune, où j'errais comme à mon habitude. Mais quelle nuit ! Combien de temps dure une nuit au creux de ses bras, où se mélange le chèvrefeuille et la menthe poivrée ? Vous me direz à partir du moment où le soleil se couche et se lève, en gros douze heures en plein hiver et six heures en plein été. Mais pour moi, cette nuit-là avait été à la fois si courte et si longue, si grisante et si troublante. Depuis toutes les pleines lunes suivantes, je l'ai attendu jusqu'au petit matin mais mon amant de la pleine lune m'avait oublié, m'avait abandonné, j'en meurs. Oui, je meurs, je meurs d'amour pour lui.

_J'ai mal. Du sang, du sang, je veux du sang. Nooooonnn ! Tuer, tuer, il me faut du sang. Pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Je sens une douleur lancinante dans mon bras gauche, mais que fais –je ? Je me mords sauvagement le bras. Je commence à perdre le contrôle de mon corps et pourtant mon esprit fonctionne à deux cent à l'heure._

_Aoooouuuuuuhh ! Voilà que je me mets à hurler. Je sens mon corps poilu, terrifiant, monstrueux, mon corps de loup –garou qui coure en ne sachant pas où il va._

_Aoooouuuuuuhh ! Tuer, massacrer, j'ai envie de massacre, de sannnnng… NONN ! Heureusement que je suis dans la Forêt Interdite et non à Poudlard, pauvres enfants ; dire que Dumbledore avait tenu à ce que je reste au château, dans une pièce prévue à mes transformations mensuelles. Mais cette nuit, je sais que je suis plus violent que d'habitude._

_Brrrrrr… Bon Sang ! Ce qu'il fait froid ! Une chance que cet imbécile de Potter laisse traîner ses caleçons, forte heureusement propres. Dire que j'aurais pu m'habiller entièrement si l'idiot de petit ami à ma maîtresse n'était pas entré béat dans la chambre pour s'y coucher sans se déshabiller – enfin de toute façon il était mal habillé, bizarre. – En bref, je me retrouve en plein mois de Février en caleçon et perdu dans la Forêt Interdite, c'est bien ma veine. Bon sang de bon sang, mais où est-ce que je suis ? J'en ai marre ! Faites que quelqu'un me sorte de ce bourbier !_

_Aouuuuuuuuuhh ! Et puis c'est quoi ces hurlements ! Ah ! Oui, je me souviens maintenant les trois amis parlaient de leur cours sur les loups-garous, ils se transforment les nuits de pleine lune et deviennent des bêtes féroces incontrôlables qui peuvent tuer un homme d'un seul coup de patte. Et pourtant, je trouve que je leur ressemble un peu, moi aussi comme eux toutes les nuits de pleine lune, je me transforme. Enfin je reprends ma véritable forme c'est-à-dire un humain d'une vingtaine d'année, bien bâti – heureusement encore ! –, cheveux roux m'arrivant au milieu du dos (vu que depuis quelques temps, je dirais même depuis l'année dernière, Hermione ne me fait plus la toilette. Ah ! Je vous jure quand même ne pas prendre de douche pendant longtemps c'est dur, et puis en plus tu sens mauvais) et enfin des yeux noisettes – qui ne craquerait pas devant un joli petit lot comme moi. – _

_Bref, résumons un peu : je suis Pattenrond le chat d'Hermione Granger, tous les mois à la pleine lune je reprends ma forme originelle c'est-à-dire un humain – pour les détails voir plus haut – qui est en ce moment même en caleçon avec des motifs de balais dans la Forêt Interdite (perdu) en plein mois de Février : bonjour l'ambiance._

_Aouuuuuuuuuhh ! Brrrrr, je n'aime pas ça j'ai l'impression d'être épié.Bruit de quelque chose qui tombe. P/;è »# …! Qu'est-ce que ce biiiiiiiiiip d'arbre fait là ! Non mais vraiment je me trouve dans une immense clairière et il faut qu'il y ait un chêne centenaire en plein milieu ! _

_Tiens qui éteint la lumière ? Pourquoi ai-je peur du noir alors que je suis un chat, c'est vrai quoi un chat voit super bien dans la nuit, non ? Et biiiiiiiiip :;mp,;, de chêne. C'est pas juste me voilà encore perdu, foutu nuage qui m'empêche de me diriger. _

Le jeune homme s'assit contre le tronc, perdu, désemparé. Il se tient la tête entre les jambes, il n'en peut plus, il est frigorifié et perdu. Il releva la tête, inquiet, on entend un bruit comme si quelqu'un grattait le sol.

_Aoooouuuuuuh ! Et voilà ce loup-garou qui réapparaît, manquait plus que ça. Aoooouuuuuuh ! Tiens j'ai l'impression qu'il se rapproche, un peu trop vite peut-être. Et puis c'est quoi ces deux lueurs jaunes en face. Oh ! Oh ! Je crois que je me suis mis dans un drôle de guêpier. _

_Sgnifffff. Ca sent bon ici, ça sent… ça sent la chaire humaine. Mmmmh ! Quelle merveilleuse odeur, je… je n'en peux plus, il faut que… que je mordes dedans. Je perds la raison ! Qu'est-ce que ce gamin fait en plein milieu de la forêt Interdite ? Et pourquoi est – il en caleçon ? Raaah ! Je n'en peux plus ! je veux goûter, je veux le mordre !_

Le loup –garou se lança vers le jeune homme.

_MAMANNNNN ! Je suis mort. Non seulement je suis perdu dans la forêt interdite en caleçon en plein mois de février dans une clairière où un énorme chêne me bloque le passage et avec un loup –garou qui vient de se mettre à courir pour me tuer. Je suis fichu pour de bon. De toute façon un long –garou c'est à l'origine un humain, hein ? Bon alors dans cas je n'ai qu'à penser très très très fort que c'est un être humain qui me mords, mais un humain avec une mâchoire immense avec des crocs d'au moins d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Ouais, bon j'avoue, j'exagère mais vous penseriez comme moi dans la même situation. Tilt La dernière fois, Hermione et ses amis parlaient de la pleine lune et du professeur Lupin. Et si le loup-garou qui coure vers moi, là, serait le professeur Lupin ? Aoooouuuuuuh ! Hein ! Quoi ?Il ne se passe rien ? J'ouvre les yeux et je le vois, il est monstrueux mais ses yeux jaunes semblent hésiter, j'y vois une certaine lueur, une certaine douceur._

_Il faut que je le morde, que j'entre en lui. Mais ce visage, cette douceur, cette candeur qui semble émaner de lui… Comme il est beau. Non, non Remus tu es un homme et lui c'est… c'est… ben c'est aussi un homme. Bref, ce garçon en caleçon ne me laisse pas indifférent. Je me demande s'il s'en rend compte. Mais non Remus, comment un gamin peut voir du désir dans un monstre et pis pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Grrrrrrr… Arrête de me regarder de cette manière. Grrrrr…Arrête te dis-je ! Je me sens déjà assez bizarre comme ça. Et pis c'est quoi ces picotements dans tous mon corps. Holà ! Je ne me sens pas bien._

_Rooh ! Bah ça alors ! Le professeur Lupin était bien ce loup-garou, par contre c'est un peu génant il encore moins vêtu que moi – mmmh ! Nu quoi ! –. Allez, Pattenrond décroche – toi de ton arbre pour aller voir comment il va. Ouais mais… et si il se retransformait en loup-garou ? Mais non, gros bêta et pis regarde comme il est mignon allongé sur le ventre, il a un joli cul. Ouais bien rond, bien ferme comme je les aime. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ! Allez, fait pas l'innocent ça fait déjà plus de deux mois que tu baves devant Harry depuis que tu sais qu'il dort torse nu. Même pas vrai. Menteur, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison te là tu te demandes si le professeur Lupin est bien foutu ? Mouais, je n'aie vu que l'arrière mais le devant… Tiens il commence à se réveiller. Waooouuuuh ! Le devant est encore mieux ! Alors là, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le professeur Lupin était si musclé en dessous de ses robes. Bien que je me sois retrouvé plusieurs fois dans ses bras – en chat – j'avoue qu'il me paraissait fort, mais quand il me caressait il était étonnamment doux même plus qu'Hermione. Oh ! Oh ! Il est réveillé._

_Mmmh ! Waouuh ! Le super mal de crâne que je vois se profiler à l'horizon. Où est – ce que je suis ? Ah ! Oui, j'allais m'attaquer à ce jeune homme. Plutôt bien foutu ce gamin, pas mal aussi son caleçon, tiens pourquoi rougis- t'il ? Mouais, je vois je suis tout nu, c'est vrai j'avais oublié… Quoi je suis nu ! Mais…mais quand, comment, il fait encore nuit ?_

Je vous demande pardon. S'excusa le professeur en essayant tant bien que mal.

Pourquoi ? demanda Pattenrond d'une petite voix enrouée.

Et bien d'avoir voulu vous tuer et de me retrouver nu face à vous. Je ne vous dégoûte pas ?

Heu… ben c'est-à-dire que… j'ai eu une peur bleue en effet. Mais non vous ne dégoûtez pas. Répondit aimablement le roux.

Oh… ne sus que répondre le professeur.

Heuu… Vous êtes bien le professeur Lupin ? demanda le rouquin.

Oui, et vous ? Il me semble que je ne vous ai pas vu pendant mes cours. Dit Remus tout en continuant de cacher sa nudité, le rendant de plus en plus craquant aux yeux du jeune homme.

Ah ! ça c'est normal. Répondit-il en se rasseyant contre le tronc de l'arbre en croissant les bras derrière sa tête avec désinvolture.

Comment ça ? demanda le professeur en s'asseyant à son tour sur un grosse racine du chêne.

Ben, vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? demanda le rouquin.

… le professeur secoua la tête négativement.

Je suis Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione. Dit-il.

Le… le… le… d'Hermione ! s'exclama le professeur en palpant le jeune homme lui tirant les joues comme pour voir l'élasticité de sa peau en oubliant sa pudeur.

Oui, c'est moi et ce n'est pas la peine de me toucher comme ça ! s'énerva Pattenrond, lui faisant se rappeler sa grand-mère qui lui pinçait les joues pour lui dire bonjour, puis il se frotta les joues rageusement.

Mais… comment est-ce possible ? Pattenrond est un chat et toi un jeune homme d'au moins 20 ans ! s'écria Remus pendant que le jeune homme acquiesçait gaiement.

Je vous explique ; une méchante sorcière m'a lancé un sort quand j'avais onze ans le hic c'est que je devais rester un chat toute ma vie mais les nuits de pleines lunes je me retransforme en humain. Ca vous va ? dit-il en regardant le professeur qui faisait les cent pas et qui décidément ne cherchait plus à cacher sa nudité faisant rougir de plus belle le rouquin.

Etrange, très étrange… répondit seulement le loup-garou.

Etrange, peut-être. Mais vous ? Vous étiez un loup-garou, ça c'est normal vu que c'est la pleine lune mais que vous redeveniez humain, alors là oui c'est étrange. Argumenta Pattenrond.

Non, mais… continua Remus. Ah ! Tu as raison. Dit-il dépiter. Et puis qu'est –ce que faites ici ?

Je me suis perdu.

En caleçon ? demanda sceptique le professeur.

On ne m'a pas laissé le temps de m'habiller.

C'est cela ouais. Dit Remus.

Je ne mens pas, je peux le jurer. Répondit Pattenrond en levant la main droite. Je jure solennellement…

C'est bon, j'ai compris. L'interrompit le professeur.

… Qu'étant dans la chambre des septièmes années de Gryffondor…

J'ai dit c'est bon ! s'écria Remus.

… et enfilant un caleçon plus ou moins à la hâte…

CA SUFFIT ! cria Remus. Merci. Dit-il en voyant que le jeune homme avait arrêté son manège.

Vous êtes sexy quand vous vous mettez en colère. Dit Pattenrond.

Le pauvre professeur s'arrêta net et piqua un fard bien plus impressionnant que celui qu'il avait eu quand Sirius lui avait fait des avances.

Dès lors aucun des deux n'osa dire quelque chose ou même bouger ne serait-ce un cil. Le jeune homme s'excusa maladroitement de sa franchise, ce qui amusa le professeur. Visiblement le loup-garou ne laissait pas indifférent le jeune homme (après toutes ces années il avait encore du succès), de toute façon il était tout mimi dans son caleçon au motif de bisounours. Le rouquin ne ferait pas le premier pas, le rouquin ne ferait pas le premier pas, c'était à Remus de le faire. Le dit professeur s'avança vers Pattenrond qui au fur et à mesure rougissait. Remus s'accroupit un peu et s'approcha lentement du visage de Pattenrond qui ouvrait grand les yeux. Remus Lupin, professeur de DFCM au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard, loup-garou depuis l'âge d'environ huit ans embrassa Pattenrond, tout jeune homme de 20 ans ensorcelé et chat d'Hermione Granger depuis cinq ans. Quand Remus s'arrêta et s'écarta du visage de Pattenrond, le rouquin se plaqua les mains sur la bouche comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elles ne tombent. « Il m'a volé mon premier baiser ! » se répétait-il inlassablement. Remus le regardait, amusé jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson le parcoure dans tout le corps. C'est vrai il faisait froid et il valait mieux ne pas rester ici.

Rentrons sinon on va attraper froid. Dit Remus en souriant.

Le jeune se releva en rougissant un pu, apparemment ce baiser lui avait cloué le bec. Ils marchèrent l'un derrière l'autre, Remus en tête suivi de Pattenrond perdu dans ses pensées. Quand enfin ils sortirent de la forêt interdite Remus s'arrêta brusquement, Pattenrond vint du coup se cogner de plein fouet dans le dos du loup-garou, où l'on pouvait voir les cicatrices de combats passés.

Le lac est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Remus d'une voix où semblait jaillir de la mélancolie.

Heu… oui en effet. Répondit Pattenrond d'une voix lointaine.

Rentrons maintenant. Coupa net Remus.

Pattenrond allait monter les escaliers en direction du dortoir de Gryffondor mais Remus le rattrapa et le pria de venir dans ses appartements, de toute manière personne ne le connaît, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Et pourtant le jeune homme n'était pas tranquille, il avait la vague impression que le professeur de DFCLM venait de lui tendre un piège et qu'il était tombé en plein dedans. Mais il coupa net ses réflexions quand on le poussa brusquement derrière une tenture.

Professeur ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous… ?

Oh ! Pardonnez moi Minerva, j'ai… heu… et bien… répondit gêné le loup-garou en tentant vainement de cacher ses membres précieux.

Habillus Totallus ! s'écria la pauvre femme ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Ah ! Merci Minerva… dit-il.

La prochaine fois, Remus, pensez à vous habiller pour éviter des situations plus cocasses que celle-ci. Dit-elle en s'éloignant rouge comme une tomate.

Quand elle tourna en bout du couloir, Remus tira hors de sa cachette le rouquin qui commençait à se ronger des sangs. Il l'entraîna cette fois-ci franchement jusque dans ses appartements. Une fois arrivés, Remus s'effondra dans un sofa tandis que Pattenrond glissait le long de la porte. Ils soupirèrent et éclatèrent de rire pour évacuer la pression qu'ils ont eu pendant un instant. Leurs éclats de rire s'arrêtèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils ont commencé. Remus se leva et alla fouiller dans une armoire pendant que Pattenrond le regardait faire, interloqué. Puis Remus alla dans une autre pièce, revient.

A la douche ! s'écria enjoué Remus.

Pourquoi ? ronchonna Pattenrond.

Parce que tu es tout sale ! répondit Remus.

Mais euh ! Je ne veux pas, moi ! s'écria Pattenrond alors que Remus le poussait dans la salle de bain.

Aller pas de chichi ! Sinon c'est moi qui te lave.

Pattenrond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et claqua la porte au nez de Remus. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme ressortit une serviette sur sa taille en se séchant les cheveux avec une autre. Remus, lui, s'était déshabillé (en gardant son caleçon) et s'était couché, il semblait dormir paisiblement. Le rouquin s'approcha et regarda le professeur allongé à plat ventre, un drap recouvrant le bas de son corps et un pied avait trouvé un trou et se retrouvait au dehors.

Rien, non pour rien au monde Pattenrond aurait voulu que Remus ne se réveille. Mais voilà le bel apollon bougea, remua, gémit et s'étira. Pattenrond était assis sur le bord du lit et quand Remus ouvrit la bouche pour dire « Tu en as mis du temps. » ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse, c'est-à-dire sur le sol dans une position peu avantageuse. Remus s'approcha du bord du lit pour voir un Pattenrond qui se tenait la tête en répétant « Aie, aie, aie ».

Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Remus.

Aie, moui ça va. J'ai juste été un peu surpris.

Oh ! comme c'est mignon. Un élève qui regarde son professeur dormir.

Même pas vrai ! Je me séchais les cheveux, d'abord. S'écria Pattenrond en se relevant.

Ouais, c'est ça ouais. Dit Remus d'un air suspicieux.

Raaah ! Et pis foutez moi la paix, je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté de vous suivre jusqu'ici ! s'emporta Pattenrond.

Parce que vous avez envie de moi, pardi ! répondit Remus le plus sérieusement du monde.

Alors là, c'est faux… OUINNNN ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez raison ? pleurnicha Pattenrond en s'écroulant de nouveau au sol.

Ben… parce que d'une part je suis professeur…

Ca veut rien dire ça. L'interrompit Pattenrond.

Et alors ? Donc je suis professeur et pis je suis la sagesse incarnée…

Mais bien sûr. Dit Pattenrond de moins en moins convaincu.

Oui, oui, la sagesse et toi tu es l'innocence pure non imprégnée de l'expérience de la vie. Finit Remus.

Donc, parce que vous êtes professeur et patati et patata, que vous pensez que j'ai envie de vous ?

Tout à fait ! assura Remus d'un hochement de tête.

Et comment en avez –vous déduit cela ?

Bah ! A la façon dont tu me détailles et à tes quelques minutes d'absences.

Bon d'accord, j'avoue… que vous m'intriguez mais vous aussi vous faites la même chose, non ? expliqua Pattenrond.

Mmmmh, je vois… dit Remus en descendant du lit.

La situation était plutôt comique, Remus avançait vers Pattenrond qui lui reculait. Mais il n'allait reculer éternellement et donc un mur rencontra le dos de Pattenrond ou plutôt le dos de Pattenrond. Pattenrond eut à peine le temps de constater qu'il se trouvait coincer entre le mur et Remus que le loup-garou arriva de front et plaqua ses mains contre le mur près des oreilles du chat. Pattenrond était terrorisé, terrorisé non plutôt mal à l'aise à cause du regard du professeur. Remus, lui, s'amusait de la situation, décidemment ce jeune homme ingénu aux cheveux roux avait don pour le faire perdre la tête. Il l'embrassa. Pattenrond ne répondit pas toute de suite au baiser mais il avait l'impression d'être de plus en plus aliéné par ce baiser, qui sembla durer une éternité. Il se lassa aller, en pensant que personne ne pourrait embrasser aussi bien que le gentil professeur.

A ce baiser passionné se mêla des caresses. Les cuisses se frottaient les unes sur les autres réveillant une légère pression dans leur bas-ventre. Le désir commençait à monter en eux jusque dans leur tête à un tel point qu'il leur faisait perdre leur sens, ou du moins leur sens intellectuels. Les mains plus expertes du professeur devinrent de plus en plus entreprenantes, montant et descendant du cou aux cuisses en passant pas les fesses tandis que celles de Pattenrond étaient fébriles et avides à la fois. La serviette de bain, autour de la taille de Pattenrond, glissa au sol pendant que le caleçon que portait Remus avait du mal à descendre. Remus se dégagea un peu de Pattenrond et enleva lui-même son caleçon. Puis les caresses reprirent, les mains se faisaient de plus en plus sensuelles, cherchant à trouver les points faibles de l'autre. Dans leur passion effrénée, il se prirent les pieds dans un pouffe et tombèrent à le renverse, l'un sur l'autre. Pattenrond roula de dessus de Remus, laissant retomber sa tête sur le bras de Remus. Ils éclatèrent de rire puis quand leurs rires s'estompèrent Pattenrond mit sa tête contre le torse de Remus, qui montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. Quand Remus enlaça le chat d'un de ses bras, Pattenrond parla

C'est agréable d'être avec vous, professeur.

…

Professeur ?

Mmmmh…

Aimez moi jusqu'au lever du soleil.

…

Remus l'embrassa d'abord sur le front puis l'embrassa franchement. Il commença d'abord par le cou de Pattenrond en augmentant et diminuant la cadence aux petits gémissements émis par le chat.

Professeur, c'est la première fois. Vous serez doux, hein ?

Remus ne répondit que par un léger grognement. Plus Remus descendait le long du torse du chat, en s'attardant d'abord sur les tétons puis le creux des reins, plus les petits gémissements devenaient rapprochés, des gémissements qui ressemblaient de temps en temps à des miaulements. Remus prenait un malin plaisir à torturer le jeune homme, il lui titillait ses zones sensibles puis au moment où le plaisir de Pattenrond devenait intense Remus changeait d'endroits. Alors que Remus attendait le moment opportun, Pattenrond lui commençait à perdre patience et avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir.

Professeur… supplia le jeune homme.

Chut ! jeune novice !répondit Remus un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Mais le professeur exauça le souhait du rouquin. Remus accéléra la cadence sans s'empêcher de s'attarder sur les zones érogènes de Pattenrond. Constatant que le sol n'était pas si agréable pour leurs ébats amoureux, Remus prit le temps de prendre Pattenrond dans ses bras (enfin plus exactement c'est comme si ils se faisaient un gros câlin sauf que Pattenrond avait accroché ses jambes autour de la taille du professeur et qu'ils étaient tout nu). Enfin, Remus atteignit le lit aux draps de soie noirs. Le contact de la soie froide contre le dos, déjà en sueur de Pattenrond, le fit gémir. Puis petit à petit sous les mains expertes et la bouche de Remus, le jeune homme sentit son désir se réveiller. Sous les petits gémissements du chat, le loup-garou commença lui aussi à sentir une tension au niveau de son bas-ventre. Et sentant aussi que Pattenrond ne tiendra plus longtemps, il embrassa son amant et lui demanda s'il désirait toujours aller plus loin. Le chat ne répondit pas mais se mouva avec aisance pour montrer son dos au loup-garou. Remus voulait prendre son temps bien que le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus impatient. Remus décida d'introduire un de ses doigts, ce qui fit gémir Pattenrond. Puis petit à petit Lupin augmenta le nombre mais hésita un moment avant que Pattenrond, d'une pression de main sur les fesses de son amant, l'invita par un gémissement à entrer en lui. C'est alors que le plaisir fut plus intense pour les deux hommes dont les gémissements, étaient non seulement de plus en plus nombreux mais aussi d plus en plus prononcés. Dans un même râle, Remus éjacula en répandant un liquide chaud dans Pattenrond. Pattenrond, au contact du liquide chaud qui se répandait en lui et aux mains adroites du professeur, éjacula à son tour dans les mains du loup-garou. Remus se retira de Pattenrond arrachant au jeune homme un léger cri de douleur.

Les deux amants s'endormirent enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au petit matin, éclairé par les quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient à travers un rideau, Remus se réveilla fatigué mais aux anges aux cotés d'un chat roux au poil soyeux qui ronronnait sereinement.


End file.
